My Story Notepad - PJO Edition
by Evil Mockingbird
Summary: This is where I write down all my ideas for Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus fanfictions, and reader give my a 'yes' or a 'no', and constructive feedback. Or just a yes/no. Either works.
1. Perseus Son of Neptune

**Perseus Son of Neptune**

 **As with the previous story, this has been brewing on my mind for a while.**

 **What if Percy was raised as a Roman? What if he was raised at Camp J.? What if he never met Annabeth? Or Thalia? Or Grover?**

 **Is it good? It has Percy, Jason and an OC as a sort of 'Golden Trio' if you get my meaning. It'd either be Perna, Jayna, Percy/OC or Jason/OC. I should probably say who this OC is ...**

 **Her name's Adrianna Amoretto and she's an albino child of Venus, but a legacy of Pluto (which really doesn't do anything but give her a good status in the Underworld, some talent with ghosts and the ability to tell which type of metal something is and how much it's worth) with the ability of charmspeak. She's fairly intelligent, so is a sort-of replacement of Annabeth, or the Hermione of the group, if you will. She has silver-gold hair, one red and one violet eye, is quite tall and obviously has incredibly pale skin. Her attitude is like mine, but she looks incredibly different (my hair is chocolate brown, my eyes are blue, and my skin is pale, but tans easily), so she's short-tempered (yeah, I'll admit to that), takes no crap, would make a good politician (this is just because I can scoot round loads of questions, making people think I've answered their questions but I really haven't) and doesn't really give one what people think of her.**

 **Read, review and ... recycle? Yeah, that'll do, read review and recycle.**

 **DD**


	2. A Bed of Roses (Published)

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians - A Bed of Roses (Or** ** _So Far Away_** **)**

Mortal AU. There were many phrases one could use to describe Percy Jackson: Genius, tortured, misunderstood, abused, overall unappreciated - as if he didn't already know that. His father never really got over his mother's untimely death - the death Percy blames himself for. With an abusive stepmother, uncaring father and a world's worth of guilt on his shoulders, Percy is slowly tearing himself apart on the inside. No-one notices, except his two best friends, Grover and Nico. What about when someone - a girl that brings back all Percy wanted to forget - surfaces? Will she help Percy, or only make is worse? What skeletons does she have in her own closet?

 **Because I wanted a genius!Percy AU with some horror, tragedy and maybe some angst in there. There are none of those. Thoughts?**


	3. To Love a Sociopath

**To Love a Sociopath**

Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson had been friends since … well … forever, really. There's nothing they don't know about each other.

For example, Annabeth knows that:  
Percy is amazing at fencing.  
He could be a professional comedian.  
He hates the slight dimple that appears on his right cheek when he smiles.  
He's part fish (figuratively speaking).  
His favourite animal is a horse.  
His favourite breed of horse is an Anglo-Arab.  
He can ride like a pro.

Percy knows that:  
Annabeth could maths like nobody's business (as he put it).  
She could easily win _'Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?'_ if she really wanted to.  
She loves the slight dimple that appears on Percy's right cheek when he smiles.  
She's the female reincarnation of Albert Einstein (were that possible).  
Her favourite animal is a fish.  
Her favourite type of fish is a Percy ("Oh, ha-ha," he would say).  
She could easily get a scholarship to Harvard when she graduated High School.

He knows she hates her body.

She knows he self-harms.

He knows she studies so much because she's constantly told she's going nowhere.

She knows he takes drugs to numb the pain.

He knows she stays up late at night crying.

She knows he feels nothing any more.

He knows she feels like he doesn't care about her.

She knows he doesn't care about anyone any more – not even himself.

He knows she wants to leave.

She knows he wants to die.

* * *

 **So … that's my prologue. Likey? No likey?**

 **Basically, the story (which I want to set in England, because I'm needlessly patriotic and because I get tired of changing British swearwords to their American counterparts more than you could possibly realise) is a mortal AU. It centres on Percy and Annabeth, and I'll probably have it stretch from when they're kids to when they're adults. I'm not sure if I'll do lots of short chapter lumped together in parts (A-Bed-of-Roses-esque) or maybe try and do long chapter of each. Maybe I'll lump some of them together and others not.**

 **I don't know; that's what y'all are here for.**

 **Anyway, please review, follow, etc. and fave the story when I (eventually) publish is (or not).**

 **Yours,**

 **Evil Nightingale (like the new pen name or no?)**


	4. Ambition (Kind of iffy)

**Ambition**

Percy Jackson is an Etonian from a Manchester estate with a dark past. Annabeth Chase is a young genius who dreams of something more. They've been best friends since forever, but what will happen when Percy achieves a place in one of Britain's best boarding schools, leaving Annabeth behind?

 **I feel if ever I'm going to write a controversial story, it'd be this one.**

 **This is going to be one of** _ **those**_ **stories. The one's that deal with politics, with abusive parents and classism, both reverse and 'normal' – if classism has a normal state.**

 **For my readers that, perhaps, don't know what I mean by the term 'Etonian', it refers to someone who goes to Eton College, near Winsor. It is arguably Britain's best school – joint with Harrow, I would think – and is basically the epitome of Britishness. There are many people in Britain that would like to see it abolished (I'm personally not one of them) and has received criticism for its perceived classism (i.e. you can only go there if you're from old money families).**

 **I want to write this story because I feel there are so many in which the rich girl gives up her privileged lifestyle to live in the slums, and there are some very good ones along those lines (** _ **A Fish Out of Water**_ **by critic456 being a good example of this). However, I think this storyline is so underused in fanfiction – maybe because it's unpopular, or just because some people find it boring and cliché. Either way, I'd like to give it a try.**

 **Time to go through normal protocol I do in this notepad:**

 **Please don't send me flames for this idea, okay? If you don't like it, feel free to say so, but I swear if I receive one comment when I've written the story saying something about how 'Moss Side isn't that bad' or whatever, I will have a fit. I have lived near Moss Side and helped out at food banks and such near it. I know what I'm talking about.**

 **If you aren't from Britain and perhaps have no idea what goes on in it, or if some dialect or stereotypes or political references confuses you, I'm very happy to help with that. On a similar note, if I've gotten anything wrong (I know a fair bit about areas such as Moss Side, having lived near it for nigh on fifteen years, but I'm not an expert, and I know next to nothing about Eton) feel free to tell me.**

 **If some things, i.e. political views of characters, offend you, please tell me, preferably in an educated, collected manner (see above points). Seeing as this is dealing mainly with the upper class, or the ambitious, Tory views are probably going to be expressed more than Labour views. Don't think for a moment I'm dissing Left policies – I understand them, but the ones leaning Right would suit the characters of the story more.**

 **I would love it if you could send some political views in the reviews or, if you feel uncomfortable doing that, just in a PM. Please don't be afraid of offending me or anything like that (I know how sensitive we are in the U.K to this kind of thing); I'd be more likely to be respectful of your willingness to give an opinion than get offended by your view.**

 **I'm really quite hesitant about this story. I don't think it'll be long, and I wonder if I'm ever going to get around to publishing it. If you don't like it, or feel some things about it could change, I'd be happy to accommodate that. I think that, if there's ever going to be a story in which I will have a beta, this would be the one, so if you're willing, I'd greatly appreciate that.**

 **Cheers!**

 **Evil Nightingale.**


End file.
